The present invention relates generally to a mitigation and warning method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method, a computer program product, a system, and an apparatus to control (e.g., warn and/or mitigate) a temperature inside an enclosure (e.g., a container) for a duration using Phase change material (PCM) as a heat sink for a thermoelectric based cooling system.
The temperature inside an enclosure, for example, a parked car can increase very quickly even on a mild day. With an outside temperature of 65° F., the temperature inside a car after just one hour can reach 108° F. This then may turn fatal for any occupants in the car. For example, a German Shepherd can withstand temperatures of up to 90° F. to 95° F. Every year hundreds of pet fatalities and children fatalities occur due to being stuck in cars (or similar enclosure) in the USA and many more are injured. High temperatures is also detrimental to electronic devices (on or off) which may be present in the enclosure. One could also desire to control temperature in an enclosure when hazardous chemicals are stored.